


And That’s Why I’m Gonna Take a Good Girl

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, firefighter!zayn, girl!Harry, lawyer!louis, police!liam, politician!niall, really just wanted to right underage genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always do, sir. I’m a good girl." Harry rests her hands in her jacket pockets watching as Josh made the orders.</p>
<p>"I bet you are." Liam says softly before heading out of the shop to make his rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That’s Why I’m Gonna Take a Good Girl

Harry shivers involuntarily tightening her scarf around her neck. It’s been chilly in London but today more so then usual.

The bell above the door chimes as she enters the small but quaint bakery. She just needs a freshly baked cookie to keep her warm. “Can I get a cookie and hot chocolate?”

The fourteen year old peels her gloves off stuffing them into her pants pockets.

The man behind the counter nods and rings up her order. “That’ll be a pound and ninety pence.”

The bell chimes again as another patron enters the small bakery. “Josh, can you get my usual started? I have to make another round in a few minutes. Bloody freezing though so need my coffee and croissant.”

"Coming right up, officer."

Liam smiles brightly and tops his uniform hat in thanks. “Put it on my tab. Gotta get back out there and catch those bad guys.”

The glossed corners of Harry’s mouth curve into a smile, directing it towards the officer. She’s always been taught to respect authority. “You can make his before you make mine.”

Josh nods and sets to work making a cup of coffee and heating up the pastry.

"Thank you, ma’am." Liam smiles and holds out his hand. "I’m Officer Payne. And you are…?"

"I’m Harry, sir," she takes the offered hand shaking it lightly. His hand swallowed hers.

Liam looks down at the small hand in his and has to swallow the lump of… /Something/ in his throat. “Well, thank you for letting me get my order, Harry.”

He takes the offered cup of joe and the warmed bread with a smile. “Put her cookie on my tab and add a hot chocolate for the little lady. Gotta go.” He starts to head out.

"Oh you don’t have to do that!"Harry’s cheeks flush in appreciation watching Josh add it to the bill anyways.

Liam looks back and smiles before winking at the young girl. “No problem. Just remember to stay out of trouble.”

"I always do, sir. I’m a good girl." Harry rests her hands in her jacket pockets watching as Josh made the orders.

"I bet you are." Liam says softly before heading out of the shop to make his rounds.

——————

Liam comes in a few days later once he’s completely done with his shift. He gets a tea and salad this go round since it’s doubling as his late lunch before dinner with the lads tonight.

He spots the same girl from the other day in the cafe sitting at a table with an empty mug of hot chocolate and a half eaten cookie. She has textbooks spread out around her and the officer smiles.

He adds a hot chocolate to his order and quickly heads over to the girl. “Hey! Harry, right?”

Harry looks up to see the same officer from last time. She nods her head, her cheeks heating up. “Yeah! Just here doing homework.”

"Sounds absolutely dismal. Mind if I join you? I don’t really enjoy eating alone. Plus, maybe I can help. I was always top marks in my class." Liam says as his name is called and he gathers his food, tea, and cocoa.

Harry waits until he joins her again to invite him. “You can go ahead and sit. I’m not understanding this math equation anyway.”

"Perfect! I was ace at maths!" He hands her the drink he got for her and sits down and opens his container of rabbit food. "What equation is it? Let’s work this out."

"It’s question fifteen." She scoots the chair until it’s right next to him pushing the textbook over his way.

Liam chews a mouthful of lettuce and looks at the difficult problem. “Hmmm… Square root of three times x squared plus square root of five times x equals twelve.”

"I don’t understand why do they even use the alphabet in math?" Harry sighs in frustration.

"Well, x is like a placeholder. There’s supposed to be a number there, but we just have find it." Liam says as he throws an arm around the back of her chair and leans in to see the equation better. "What do you think we should do first?"

"Don’t you have to find the exponent or something?" Harry absolutely loathes algebra.

"Right! And then you…" Liam shows her answer using the quadratic formula. After about five minutes he’s smiling. "And that gives you x equals negative square root of five plus or minus the square root of forty eight times the square root of three plus five over two times the square root of three. See?"

"What the fuck," Harry rubs at her temples slamming her book shut. Her headache wouldn’t help while doing this.

Liam smiles and rubs soothingly at her back. “Why don’t you move onto a different subject? This seems to be a bit too complicated right now.”

"That’s all the homework I had. Oh well I was almost done with it anyways." Harry repacks her bag starting to drink her hot chocolate. "Oh and thanks for buying this I really appreciate it."

"No problem, doll. It’s honestly refreshing to get to see a teenager working hard instead of having to chase them and cuff them." He says with a sigh as he thinks of all the talent wasted in those kids.

"I don’t think I’d look good in handcuffs." She laughs softly brushing a curl behind her ear.

Liam bites his lip as a hundred dirty thoughts flood his mind. “Not the kind I use at least. I have to go. It was great seeing you again, Harry.”

"It was nice seeing you too." Harry waves leaving the small bakery.

——————

Harry’s glad to see the sun out that day. She wears a small white shirt and printed black V-neck calling to her mum that she’d be back later. All of her friends already made plans leaving her to wonder her neighbourhood and the next one over.

Liam is out doing his rounds in the neighbourhood when he spots a familiar shape. “Well if it isn’t little Harry. Out causing trouble like normal, doll?” He laughs as he heads over to her.

Harry looks up smiling. “Not really, it’s just really nice out here and I thought I’d go for a walk.”

"It is one of those extremely rare days where London is actually nice." He chuckles as he looks up to the sky. "So how’s school? Have you figured out maths yet?"

"Yeah, I just asked my boyfriend Nick. He’s great at explaining." She blushes looking to her converse.

Liam quirks a brow. “Boyfriend? He’s one lucky guy to snag a girl like you.” He laughs again, the sound a bit off.

"Oh, no. I’m not that special." She shrugs but grins nonetheless.

Liam scoffs. “You just don’t see it. I have to keep my rounds going, but be careful around here. This isn’t the safest neighbourhood.”

"I’ll turn around then." Harry stops short bending over to tie her shoe.

Liam covers his groan with a coughing fit. “Good idea. I’ll see you around, Harry.”

——————

Harry leaves Nick’s house her grin nearly splitting her face in half. She’s never felt so happy before. Nick had taken her first kiss and it made her heart skip a beat.

She hums to herself shoes clapping against the sidewalk.

A man is leaning against a building, head hung low as it bobs to an unheard rhythm. His eyes though are watching her. He knows that’s the girl. That’s the girl they’ve been watching.

As she comes closer, he watches the bounce in her steps and smiles in satisfaction when he realises she’s not even paying attention. She heads past him and he waits a few seconds before pushing off the wall and following after her.

Harry veers off the main road down into the neighbourhood entrance. Just a few blocks away and she’d be home.

The man speeds up a bit and manages to slip a hand over her mouth and pulls her back against him, restraining her entirely. “Hello, Harry.”

Harry is paralysed for all of two seconds, fear flooding her. She starts to scream against his hand kicking and struggling to get away.

Liam turns the corner and sees the tussle. “Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing?”

Harry sighs in relief biting into the man’s hand. “Liam! Liam, help me!”

"Get her into the van and sedated. My rounds end in fifteen minutes. I’ll be at the warehouse soon." Liam says to the darker male, completely ignoring the pleas for help.

Realisation hits Harry hard. “You… You’re part of this! You fucking filthy asshole!”

"Now, now, Harry. You might want to be a bit nicer. We have a lot planned for, but being rude will only make it worse." Liam chuckles. "Get her out of here, Zayn."

The darker male nods and turns around just as a van pulls up. “Come on, curly. In you go.”

"No, let me go! Fucking let me go!" Harry’s screaming and kicking, but it’s not enough before she’s tossed into the back like a rag doll.

Zayn climbs into the passenger seat. “Niall, sedate her. I don’t feel like listening to desperate pleas today.”

Niall gets a soaked rag out forcing it over her mouth. Slowly she drops off passing out in Louis’ lap.

"To the warehouse, lads." Louis says brightly as he strokes the curls fanned out across his thigh.

"Liam picked a pretty one." Niall chuckles loosening the tie around his neck.

Louis nods. “Yeah he did. Can’t wait to have that pretty little mouth stretched around my cock.” He continues to focus on driving them to the warehouse.

"Just remember that Liam gets first go at her twat. He picked her and everything." Zayn says with a shrug.

Niall nods running his fingers over her smooth leg. “Guys, what do we do when we’re done? We can’t just let her go I mean my face is plastered all over the fucking city.”

"Well you shouldn’t have decided to rape little girls with us, Mister Senator." Louis says mockingly.

"We can either keep her or sell her. Liam has his hands enough trafficking rings that we’ll find someone." Zayn says calmly.

Niall rolls his eyes. “You make it sound like we do this a lot.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Once every three months is more common than the average person.”

"We’ve only slept with a few other girls." Niall’s just trying to downplay everything.

Zayn chuckles as Louis pulls up to the warehouse. “There’s the politician we love. Trying to make everything sound better than it is.”

"Don’t you have fires to extinguish and cats to get out of trees?" Niall rolls his eyes hopping out.

Louis laughs loudly. “You two make this ten times more fun.” He strokes through the girl’s curls and hums as he can feel her breath against his thigh now that he’s focused.

"Whatever. Let’s just get her inside and prepped. I got the cuffs and the rope." Zayn gets out and hauls the dead weight over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

"Maybe we should wait for Liam, but I want to try something." Niall let’s his voice trail off holding the door open for the other two.

Louis weighs the options. “Depends on what you want to do. Her cunt is completely off limits till Liam gets a go.”

"Well yeah, I know, but I mean you think she could take two up the wahoo?" Niall’s always wanted to try that.

Zayn grins. “Don’t worry. She’ll take it. If that’s what we want, she’ll do it.”

"Jesus, Niall. First we’re going to fucking torture her and then rip her open? You got my vote." Louis says trying to suppress a moan.

Niall smirks settling back onto a sofa they moved in there a while ago. “That’s what I’m about building a platform and selling you on it.”

Zayn just shakes his head before laying her down on a dirty mattress they use for all their victims. He starts to strip her, looking over his shoulder at the other two. “Well get over here and help me prep her.”

Louis skips over and grabs their duffle along the way. He opens it up and smiles brightly. “God I missed all of these. The last girl was way too long ago.”

Niall nods his head licking over his lips. “I say after we fuck her we make her call her parents.”

Louis moves about grabbing the chains and such. “You always bring rope, but you know how easily that burns their wrists and ankles. And least the chain have padded ankle cuffs and such.”

Zayn rolls his eyes as he rids the small girl of her skirt and top. He runs his hand along her training bra and moans. “Jesus. She’s not even in actually bras yet. These are my favourite.”

"You like them young. She’s definitely a virgin." Niall murmurs snapping the strap.

Harry stirs trying to turn over. “Mum? Where am I?”

"Shit," Louis mumbles as he clasps the cuffs around her ankles and rigs the chains so her legs are up in the air and spread open waiting to be demolished.

Zayn coos softly down at the girl. “Don’t worry, curly. We’re going to take good care of you.”

Harry starts trying to thrash her legs. “What’s happening? Please, please let me go! Please don’t hurt me!”

"What’s your name, baby girl?" Zayn asks as he gently runs his hand up and down her arms as Louis pulls the stills lax muscles above her head and secures them in place.

Harry hopes that being nice would help. “My name is Harry. I’m only fourteen.”

"Mmmm… Harry. I like it a lot. It suits you, baby girl." Zayn says as he moves to lay her head back, hair fanning out around her head.

Louis hands Niall a pair of fashion scissors. “Get the training bra off. Leave the underwear for Liam.”

Harry starts shaking her head. “No! No, no, no please can you just let me go? I won’t say anything!”

Niall lifts the hem up with his finger cutting the bra in half, tossing away the remains.

The door opening at the side of the warehouse. “You might want to gag her. I can hear her outside.”

Louis nods and grabs the ball gag from their duffle. “You sure do know how to pick them, Liam. She pretty.”

Harry’s getting angry at the name. “Fuck you! You’re a fucking asshole! I fucking hate you, you cunt! I’ll fucking go to the police!”

Niall snatches the gag from Louis forcing the red ball into her mouth, buckling the back straps behind her head.

Liam grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. “I am the police. Even if someone took you seriously, Louis would be our lawyer and he’d make sure that you didn’t get shit.”

Louis smiles brightly. “Pretty much, babe. Now, Liam, get that underwear off her and let the party begin.”

Harry’s trying to kick and scream the fear overwhelming her.

Niall cuts the panties off stuffing them into his back pocket. “Add that to our trophy collection.”

Zayn runs a hand down her body and tweaks the small mounds that are her tits. “So beautiful all spread out for us, baby girl.”

Liam and Zayn have a silent conversation before they both smile. “Niall, get the nipple clamps. Louis get the vibrator.”

Niall’s already stiff, rummaging through their bags until he found the metal chain. He clamps each of her nipples yanking on the iron links painfully.

Louis grabs the smallest vibrator in their duffle before looking up at Zayn and Liam. “Do you want the penetration vibrators or the clit one?”

"Start her off easy. Clit for now." Zayn says sitting back and watching the scene.

Louis nods and grabs the small device, pressing it against the young girl’s sex organ and turning it on.

Harry can’t help moan pressing her tongue against the plastic ball to try and shove it away. She’s still thrashing as best as she can dead set on getting out.

"It’s pointless, Harry. You can’t get out. All the others tried too. If you struggle, it’ll be worse." Liam says.

Zayn grabs another vibrator from the duffle. “Don’t struggle or we’ll have so much fun with you.” He looks up at the blond of the group. “Play with her. Smack her, pull her hair, mark her- I don’t care what.”

Niall grins wickedly. He carefully scans over everything eventually picking out a small leather whip. He lifted it up smacking against her ass.

Louis laughs and presses the vibrator harder against her clit. “Can I turn it up?”

Liam shakes his head. “Not yet. Let her get a nice build. Don’t want her first orgasm to be too early.”

Harry is in so much pain and pleasure, but more than anything she’s scared. She doesn’t want to lose her virginity to these men.

Niall continues his assault watching the flesh redden more and more with each blow.

Zayn hands the second vibrator to Louis. “Start to open her. No vibrations just yet. Just get her used to being filled.”

Liam grabs at Niall’s wrist. “Try her stomach. Want her to feel it everywhere. Tug on the clamps a bit.”

Niall moves down winking down to her. He slapped her abdomen and at the same time tugged the chain fiercely.

Louis uses that moment to start and push the head of the vibrator into her. He kisses at her hip bones as Niall continues to assault her torso.

Harry cries out, her back arching. It’s the most painful thing she’s ever experienced. She tries kicking out again, but it’s hopeless.

Liam shakes his head. “Are you struggling, Harry?”

"We said not to do that, baby girl." Zayn says as he clucks his tongue. "Shove it in, Louis."

The brunet nods and place his hand against the place and uses the strength in his palm to push the toy past her tight ring of muscle.

Harry’s body goes still tears streaming down her face. It feels like she’s been torn open, everything burning and throbbing.

"It’s okay, baby girl. You’re doing so well. Niall, show her some comfort. Kiss those tears away and make her feel so good with those clamps." Zayn says softly. He’s hoping they keep this one.

Niall pretty much listens to whatever Zayn or Liam tell him. He brushes his lips against the steady rivulets of water, massaging his fingers around her tender flesh.

Harry isn’t sure what to feel right now, but it isn’t right she knows that.

Liam smiles at the beautiful sight before him. “Zayn, remove the gag and fill up her mouth.”

Zayn nods and does as he’s told. “Focus on her tits, Niall. I want them bruised before the night is done.” He’s got his cock shoved down her throat and he’s moaning.

Niall whips at her chest stopping every now and again to massage them. “Look so good covered in bruises.”

Harry decides to try and bite down hoping to hurt Zayn for all its worth.

"Shit!" Zayn pulls from her mouth. "We got ourselves a biter boys."

Louis perks up. “You know what we do to biters?”

Zayn nods. “None of our wives would like random bruises on us, baby girl. Niall, get the last vibrator. Let’s see how she likes having her ass filled.”

He slaps at her face just hard enough to sting while he reaches and pulls on the chain connecting the nipple clamps.

Niall gets the bright pink vibrator handing it to Zayn. “She bit you, dude, you can do the honours.”

Harry feels so vulnerable and helpless. She just needs to get out of here.

Zayn takes the vibrator and teasingly runs it over her body. “You should have just listen to Liam. He told you that neighbourhood was dangerous.”

Louis chuckles as he turns on the vibrator that was in her already. “You’re going to be so full, darling. Bet you can’t wait to be stretched around our cocks.”

Liam smiles brightly. “Zayn, don’t give time to adjust. Louis, turn the vibrators up all the way.”

Harry’s absolutely screaming. She can’t believe any of this is actually happening, it feels like a horrible nightmare. “Please, get me out of here!”

"Niall, gag her."

Zayn moves down and looks at her small, round bum. It’s red, so red, from Niall abusing it. He smiles lightly before kissing at one of the red welts before bringing his hand down a few times.

Louis watches in awe as they wreck this little girl. He reaches down and turns the vibrator in her cunt up to the highest setting before turning up the clit vibrator as well.

Niall brings it back to her mouth when she bites into his thumb hard enough to draw blood.

Liam growls and stands up heading over to the completely helpless girl. He grabs her by the hair and forces her head still and her mouth open. “You just hurt one of my guys. You really want this to hurt, don’t you?” He looks up at Niall. “You can gag her now.”

Harry glares spitting at Liam as best as she could.

Niall shoves the ball in a little aggressively fixing the black leather straps behind her head.

Zayn pushes the vibrator in her ass as fast as he can before turning it on fully. “Alright. Back off of her. Let’s go. Just leave like this for twenty minutes. She doesn’t deserve the comfort or anything.”

"Need to clean this up." Niall mumbles examining the painful bite wound.

"Louis, stay with her. Don’t touch her or anything. She needs to think about what she’s done." Liam says as he heads away from the girl.

Zayn moves up towards her face, brushing at her curls. “Enjoy yourself, baby girl.” He kisses softly at her eyelids before walking off to join Liam.

Louis pulls up a folding chair and sits next to her. He’s all smiles as he begins talking. “You really were a cherry. Well, at least you didn’t bleed as much as Aimee. I mean your ass is still bleeding, but that’s to be expected.”

Harry’s crying unable to really respond to the man sitting next to her. She closes her eyes tightly willing the pain to go away.

Louis chuckles, loving the sense of accomplishment that runs through him. “You want to see? There like a puddle of it seeping into the mattress.” He gets up and snaps a picture of her bum and twat before turning the phone towards her.

Harry opens her eyes before snapping them shut again. She can’t look at any of that.

"Don’t worry, love. You’ll be nice and stretched when we’re done." He flicks at the vibrator on her clit. "You ever have an orgasm before?"

Harry shakes her head no, her thighs quivering and her stomach tightening. In the matter of a few seconds she’s coming hard and fast.

Louis smiles brightly. “You have now. Best part? We’re going to leave you like this, watch you come eight, maybe ten, times. Do you know how sensitive you’ll be?”

Harry’s ignoring him now the vibrators hurting more than she expected it too. She comes again, and another time following after that.

Louis watches as her release fights it’s way out next to the vibrator. “Just wait till Liam gets back. He’ll let us use the magic wand.”

She’s trying to speak around the rubber ball, trying to cuss him out but it’s impossible. She comes again and it makes her cry at his sensitive and in pain she is.

"Shhhhhh. It’s okay. It feels so good. Doesn’t it, love?" Louis says softly. He laughs as he tugs on the chain of the clamps.

Harry shakes her head fiercely her thighs covered in release.

Louis coos over her and wipes at the liquid on her thighs before wiping them over the girl’s face. “Should I call the others back? Let them watch you tighten around the toys and beg Liam and Zayn to let me lick away your release. Is that what I should do?”

Harry slumps defeatedly all the tension and energy leaving her body as she comes a sixth time.

Louis smiles. “Boys! She’s almost ready!”

Liam and Zayn are the first to appear with Niall following behind. “Look at wet you are, baby girl.”

Liam looks at the two less dominant makes. “Lick her thighs clean. Bite and mark her too.”

Niall kneels down pressing his tongue flat against her thighs licking her orgasm off.

Louis looks up the boys and smiles brightly before licking at the wetness on her other thigh. He nips lightly before actually sinking his teeth in wanting to leave a giant bruise.

Zayn is petting at her curls and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. “You’re so beautiful, baby girl.”

"How many times have you come?" Liam asks harshly.

Harry holds up six fingers from where they’re chained. Her eyes are glazed over, breathing short. She releases again, but there’s nearly next to nothing.

"Three more and this all stops, baby girl. You can do this." Zayn says kissing at her ear.

Louis bites at her thigh and moves up her thigh towards her centre.

Harry’s hopeful at hearing that. She squeezes and best as she can coming twice in a row.

Niall cleans at what’s dripping down. “So fucking close, baby.”

Liam smirks as he watches her try to make herself come. He grabs the chain of the nipple clamps and harshly tugs on it. He can already see the bruising from the vice like grip.

Zayn runs his hands down her body and groans. “Can we use the rope next?”

Harry finally gets out that last one, her seed only a few beads oozing out.

"That’s ten times." Niall announces petting her thigh.

Louis moves and turns all three of the vibrators off before slowly pulling the one in her cunt and arse out. “God. She looks so fucking loose.”

Liam smiles. “Let her legs and arms down. Zayn wants rope.”

Niall begins unbuckling each of her cuffs letting her limbs fall back.

Harry wants to run, but she can’t even move without everything hurting.

Zayn picks up the girl and holds her close while Louis picks up the discarded rope. “You did so good, baby girl. I just need you be good for a little longer.”

He takes one end of the rope from Louis and together they get her arms tied behind her back and let huge knots press tightly into the welts from where Niall had whipped her earlier. “You’re such a good girl. You’re ready for Liam’s cock.”

Harry starts moving her head weakly in protest. She can’t any more, she can’t do this. She’s a virgin something she wanted to keep.

Zayn doesn’t really care what she wants though. He takes her back to mattress that Liam had flipped so they wouldn’t be kneeling in half dried puddles of blood. He sets her on her knees, spreading them wide before pushing her upper half down so her face is buried in the padding.

Liam smiles and thanks Zayn before slipping out of his trousers and boxers and striping himself of his shirt. “You’re going to feel so good. Virgin pussy is always the sweetest.”

Harry tries waving her hands hoping to wiggle out. She can’t just let this happen to her.

Niall gets down next to Liam. “You think Louis and I could double penetrate when you’re done?”

Liam smiles over at the blond. “Zayn’ll go after me, then you guys can fuck her. I’m definitely looking forward to this.”

Zayn is stripping down and telling Niall and Louis to do the same. “We’re going to cover her in cum, boys. Paint it all over her and tell her how good she looks covered in our release.”

Niall does just that neatly folding his clothes and setting them aside. “Let’s get this done with, guys.”

Liam nods and shoves inside the girl roughly, moaning as he bottoms out. “Jesus, she’s still so fucking tight.”

Zayn starts to play with himself, not taking long to reach full hardness since he was already turned on by the girl.

Harry cries out, the sound muffled. She starts to thrash trying to pull off.

Liam reaches down and grabs at her hair, yanking her up a bit. “I wouldn’t struggle if I were you. It’ll only make things worse for you.”

Louis is tugging furiously on his cock, precum leaking from the swollen and flushed red tip. “Can we tug on the chain?”

Zayn nods. “Definitely. Niall, every time she fights it, give it a harsh tug.”

Niall is next to her in seconds, yanking hard. “That’s for last time.”

Liam keeps a hand tangled in her curls as he starts to move. His pace his harsh and unforgiving the second he starts. He’s pretty sure he can feel more blood leaking out her, but he’ll deal with that later.

Louis groans loudly as he comes, white hitting at her face and the beginning of her hair line. “Jesus. She looks so good covered in cum.”

Niall falls apart a few minutes later coming all over the back of her head watching the come get tangled in her messy curls. “How does she feel, Liam?”

"So good. She’s so fucking tight." Liam says he continues to destroy her.

Zayn sighs and comes as well, adding to the mess in her hair. “Hurry up, Liam. Some of us have the night shift.”

Niall adds a noise of agreement. “I need to get in too. Liam, if you like her enough just keep her.”

Liam thrusts a few more times before coming inside her. “Here. Hurry up. We’ll need to clean her up before I can hide her.”

Louis hums. “And she’ll need to call her parents. Tell them she’s running away.”

Zayn pets down her spine before pushing in slowly. He places kisses to her spine, trying to be gentle.

Niall sits back watching quietly. She seems like she’d be perfect as a pet. “Does she have a boyfriend?”

Liam nods. “That’s the only downside. Some kid named Nick. We could find him and let him know what his girl has been up to.”

Louis watches the girl. “Where would we keep her?”

"We’ll find a place, for now I have a better idea." Niall turns Harry’s head so her cheek is pressed into the bed finding her phone. He scrolls through her contacts finding her boyfriend. At least it’s the only Nick in her phone with a heart next to it.

"Say cheese." He only gets Zayn’s bottom half but all of Harry in the picture sending the photo off. "Let’s see what lover boy has to say to that."

Louis laughs as he watches Niall send the picture. “If I was her boyfriend, I’d spread that around school.”

Zayn continues to thrust softly into Harry. “You’re doing so well, baby girl. Taking my cock so well.”

The phone pings with a text response. ‘What the fuck is that?’

Niall grins reading the text aloud. He adds a quick response. ‘I was fucked by four guys. It felt amazing.’

Louis grabs the phone. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything better.’

Liam rolls his eyes. “You two are so immature. I swear. How are you even a senator and a lawyer?”

"You know don’t worry about it." Niall gets the phone back waiting for the inevitable blow up.

'The fuck is this, Harry? This shit ain't funny.' A text pings in reply.

Zayn speeds up a bit before coming deep inside the girl. “Thank you, baby girl.”

'It's not funny I came ten times. Shouldn't the picture be enough proof?' Niall watches Zayn come looking to the phone.

"Let’s see if you still have a boyfriend, baby."

Zayn pulls out and kisses her softly. “You two be careful with her. We still need to make sure she’s in one piece.”

Louis laughs and moves the used girl around so she’s laying on her side. “Let’s record her getting fucked and send it to him. Would you like that, curly?”

Harry shakes her head tears streaming down her face.

Niall hands the phone off to Zayn getting behind the girl nodding to Louis to join him.

Liam starts to redress himself. “Make sure you keep their faces out of it. And you two… Don’t talk much.”

Louis takes the space in front of her. “You want the back? I thought you were more of a twat man.”

Niall shrugs. “I figured we’d both be in the twat anyway.”

"You think she can take that?" Louis says with a giant smile.

Liam gives them a stern look. “Do it, Louis. Who cares if she can take it? Just make her do it.”

"Start recording when I’m in." Niall murmurs slowly pushing inside of Harry with a groan.

Zayn hits the record button and gets at just the right angle where he can see Harry’s face, tears and all.

"Scoot over, Niall. Let’s see if this bitch can take two at a time." Louis says as he pushes in beside the blond.

Niall angles his hips nodding. He puts a finger to his lips to remind Louis to be a bit quieter about the situation.

Louis nods as he sides up next to Niall inside her. “Do you want to thrust together or alternating?”

"Together," Niall replies starting in on Harry without any thought.

Louis waits until Niall is back in before pulling out in sync with the blond. He groans as they both push back in and the tightness surrounding them seems to get tighter. “Shit.”

Harry closes her eyes tightly and everything is just numb by that point.

After pounding into the girl and torturing her continuously by pulling on those nipple clamps for a few minutes, Louis shoots inside the curly haired brunette.

Niall isn’t too far behind coming all over her bum instead of in her. “Thanks for letting us fuck you, Harry. Your pussy was fantastic.”

Zayn stops recording and sends it to the boyfriend. “Hope Nick enjoys that.”

Louis reaches up and undoes the gag from her head. “You were so good for us, curly. God you were so hot.”

Liam looks over them, ear to his phone. “Guys, I got somewhere we can keep her. Get her cleaned up.”

Niall comes back with a wash rag getting everything off her skin. “She can take a shower later.”

Harry’s crying trying to curl her body up. She looks at Liam sadly. “Why? I thought you were my friend.”

"Well, now I’m your owner. Be happy we’re keeping you. We can still sell you if we want." Liam says.

A ping rings from her phone and Louis smiles as he opens the text from Nick. ‘If you’re going to whore yourself around then I guess I don’t mean shit to you. We’re done.’

Zayn smiles brightly. “Fantastic. Now we just have to call her parents.”

Niall picks up Harry’s phone scrolling until he found mummy. “You still say mummy? Anyway, if she asks tell her you ran away- nothing else.” He dials the number holding the device to her ear.

The ringing cuts short as a female voice comes through the receiver. “Harriet Elizabeth Styles! Where are you? Robin and I are worried sick!”

Harry looks at all of them before she starts screaming. “Mummy, please! Please they kidnapped me! Please!”

"Shit!" Louis slaps his hand over her mouth. "Kyle, hang up the phone!" He uses the code names they have for each other.

Harry’s screaming trying to hear her mum to let her know what’s happening.

Niall fumbles with the phone watching it fall onto mattress.

"Harry? Harry! Who did this? Where are you? Harriet!" Anne is screaming into the phone.

"Shut the hell up!" Louis yells, slapping the teenager across the face.

Harry cries out trying to struggle. “Stop it! Leave me alone! Mum, please they raped me! They raped me!”

Niall lunges for the cell trying to find the end call button with his frazzled mind.

"Harry, who? I need a name! Shout a name!"

Zayn is there, pulling at her hair and the nipple clamps they had yet to remove.

Niall finally ends the call smashing the phone into the ground. “You little fucking bitch!”

Liam looks on in amusement. “You guys should have seen that coming.”

Louis pulls her off the mattress and shoves her harshly to the ground. “You want to be hurt more? Is that what you want? You fucking cunt!”

Harry kicks her legs out screaming. “Go fuck yourselves! I hope you rot in hell!”

Louis rolls her onto back and steps on her chest, putting all of his weight there. “You really do want to get yourself seriously hurt.”

Harry grits her teeth spitting at him. “Go fuck yourself.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Just get dressed and let’s go. Zayn has work in an hour.”

Louis shoves her away to roll over on the floor while he, Niall, and Zayn get dressed.

Niall gathers up Harry’s clothes tossing them over to Liam.

Liam grabs Harry by the arm and hauls her up, holding out the jeans she had been taken in. “Get these on.”

"Can’t my arms are tied." Harry hisses glaring up at him.

Liam unties the rope and pulls out his service weapon. “No tricks, baby doll.”

Harry cautiously gets her jeans on buttoning them. When she sees the other three getting their trousers on she knees Liam as hard as she can in the dick making a run for it.

Liam drops to his knees and grabs at himself in agony. “Fucking shit! Boys!”

Louis is in the middle of pulling his pants up when it happens. He runs as best he can with his pants at the knees.

Niall’s trying, but ends up tripping on a his pant leg.

Harry flings a door open ignoring the gravel digging in the soles of her feet crossing her arms over her bare chest, running along the side of a street.

Zayn grabs Liam’s gun as he manages to get his pants up. It’s dark and he can’t see, but he fires the weapon in the direction be saw her run. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit!”

"She saw our fucking faces!" Niall screams catching up with the others.

Harry startles, but she doesn’t stop. She nearly trips when she sees oncoming headlights.

The car stops just short and out gets her neighbour Mister Cowell. “Harriet? Where are your clothes?”

"Please! Please help me. I was just raped." Harry breaks down in sobs, shoulders slumping considerably.

"Get in." He unlocks the car and goes around to open the door for her. "God, who did this to you?"

Harry can’t speak right now. She climbs inside finding his jacket to put on and zip up.

Mister Cowell quickly gets in, driving them back to their neighbourhood. “Are you going to be okay, Harry?”

Harry shakes her head hiccuping in between loud wails. She knocks on her front door everything burning.

The door flies open and Anne is there. “Harry!” She pulls her daughter in tightly for a hug. “We’re going to the hospital right now.”

Harry wraps her arms around Anne and after that she doesn’t remember anything.

——————

Harry jolts awake some time later lashing a hand out. “No! No leave me alone!” Her breathing is laboured taking in her surroundings. A hospital, she’s in a hospital.

Nick is there, sitting next to her bed. He immediately grabs her hand. “Baby… Baby, it’s okay. There’s no one here but us.”

Harry shrinks away from him. “Nick, please don’t hate me. Please, I didn’t want it.”

"It’s okay. Don’t worry. I know you didn’t want it. I’m not mad. I’m so sorry about those texts." Nick says as he leans closer to try and make sure Harry knows that he’s not mad.

Harry buries her face in his neck. “It was so horrible. It hurt so much!”

Nick wraps her up in his arms, careful of all the needles and tubes and such. “Shhhh. It’ll be okay. It’s all going to be okay.”

"I tried fighting them off, but I couldn’t. I fucking tried and it hurt so much everything they did to me." She feels tears splattering against his skin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He says softly.

Before she can answer though, the door is opened and in comes Harry’s mum and stepdad. “Harry! We’re so glad you’re awake!”

Harry sniffles looking up. “They grabbed me on the way home from Nick’s house. I didn’t know what to do!”

Anne climbs up to the end of the bed. “It’s okay, love. You’re safe now. The doctors took care of you.”

"Did they find anything wrong?" The pain had been enough of a giveaway to her.

Robin frowns brushing a curl behind her ear. “Baby girl…”

Anne sighs. “There was tearing and so much blood loss. They said that’s why you passed out.”

Harry is trembling all over. “Mummy, please believe me. I tried stopping them.”

"Of course I believe you. Harry, you were covered in bruises and there was… Dried cum in your hair. Why would you want that?" Anne says softly.

She looks to husband, mouthing the words, ‘Robin, say something please.’

Robin nods taking a seat by her. “We believe you, Harry, and trust me, baby girl, we’re going to find out who did this.”

Harry freezes eyes wide. “What… What did you call me?”

Anne furrows her brows. “Baby girl? He’s always called you baby girl.”

Nick looks at her in confusion. “Harry, why don’t you lay down. You just went pale.”

Robin frowns reaching out to her. “Baby girl…”

Harry cringes away sobbing loudly. “No! No, don’t touch me! Nobody touch me!”

A nurse rushes in. “Her heart rate spiked. Is everything okay?”

Anne has Robin practically out the door at this point. “It was our fault. We’re leaving.”

Harry’s knees are up to her chest hugging them close, crying and screaming.

Nick stays in his seat, hesitantly resting his hand on the hospital bed. “Harry? Are you going to be okay?”

Harry doesn’t answer though. She just continues screaming and crying, shaking horribly.

——————

Harry’s beyond nervous as she sits in between her mum and lawyer. She’s dreading having to testify and the four men were all sitting at the table a few feet from hers. She hides behind the man defending her, her eyes shut tight.

Her lawyer stands and address the court. “The prosecution calls Harriet Elizabeth Styles to the stand.”

Harry nervously stands smoothing her dress out around her legs trudging to the witness stand.

Niall looks her up and down biting into his lip to keep from making a comment.

Liam rolls his eyes and leans over to whisper Niall. “Don’t say anything. Louis’ already bribed the jury.”

The prosecutor looks at Harry and smiles. “Can you state your name for the court?”

Niall rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to, but this little bitch is going to pay one way or another.”

"My name is Harry Styles." She crosses her legs fidgeting in her seat.

Louis stands. “Your honour, can we please throw out nicknames? We want actual names.”

"Harriet Styles," Harry replies before she’s asked. She keeps her eyes on her lap the entire time.

The prosecutor sighs. “Harriet, can you please describe what happened the night of the rape?”

Harry starts to squirm feeling nervous all over again. “Do I have to? I already talked to the police about it.”

"Harry, the jury needs to hear it for their deliberation." The prosecutor sighs.

She closes her eyes nodding her head. “I was coming home from my boyfriend Nick’s house and I wasn’t paying attention. I entered my neighbourhood when I was grabbed and forced into a van. When I woke up my arms were chained and my legs were raised up. They opened this bag and-” Harry starts crying hiding her face in her hands.

The prosecutor hands the girl a tissue. “Harriet, I know this is hard, but I need you to try and get this out.”

She uses the tissue to clean herself up. “They put clamps on my chest then got a vibrator out and held it against my area. Mister Malik ended up removing the gag and forcing himself down my throat so I bit him. They forced the vibrator inside me and put one in my bum. They waited until I orgasmed ten times before tying my arms behind me. Officer Payne went first, then Mister Malik, Mister Horan and Mister Tomlinson went at the same time.”

She clenches her hands groaning. “As they were getting dressed they had me put my jeans on. I kneed Officer Payne and ran out. Mister Cowell found me and drove me home.”

The prosecutor nods. “Harriet, did you know any of these men before this day?”

"I knew Officer Payne from the bakery. I met him once, then a second time he helped me with my homework, and the last time while I was walking around." Harry glares at Liam from across the bench.

Louis stands up. “Objection. Officer Payne helps hundreds of people a day. Are we to believe that he singled out one girl to talk to?”

The judge nods. “Granted. Did you know any of the others?”

"No, I didn’t, but he knew me by name and other than homework I never needed any help he just talked to me!" Harry sighs, glaring at Louis.

"Miss Styles, please calm down. We are in a court of law." The judge says sternly.

"No more questions, your honour." The prosecutor says.

Harry’s crying and trembling. “I hate you! You all ruined my life!”

"Miss Styles, I will hold you in contempt." The judge says.

Louis smiles and stands up. “Your honour, I’d like to cross examine the witness.” Once he has permission, Louis starts. “Miss Styles, I don’t know you from Eve. How could I have done this heinous crime if I’ve never met you?”

"You’re friends with Officer Payne, you were driving the van, and you’re lying." She calms herself down to keep from getting in trouble.

"So now I’m guilty by association if Officer Payne is convicted? Is that what you’re saying?" Louis asks getting right into the girl’s face. "Yes, I’m friends with Officer Payne. Yes, I drive a van, but only because I have four daughters and I have to get them all to school."

Harry’s gone from upset to fuming trying to keep her feelings in check. “You raped me. You and the others all did.”

Louis laughs at that. “Really? We raped you? Why would four civil servants want to rape a girl that we’ve all sworn to protect from this sort of thing?”

"You did it! I know you did!" Harry hisses narrowing her eyes.

The judge pounds his gable. “We’ll be taking a recess while the jury deliberates.”

The bailiff leads the jury out and into their secluded room.

Louis returns to his table and whispers to the boys. “I’m off to the loo.”

Harry walks on trembling legs over to Anne, leaning into her.

Harry’s lawyer rubs at her back. “They have to take at least thirty minutes. I would suggest food and bathroom breaks while you wait.”

"I’m going to the bathroom." Harry mumbles walking past the three remaining men.

Louis is getting water from the fountain when he sees Harry head into the unisex bathroom. He smiles and waits a minute before following her in and locking the door behind him. “Hello, love.”

Harry spins around eyes widening. She coughs awkwardly trying to shoulder past him. “Excuse me.”

He stops her, grabbing her hip and digging into her flesh. “I don’t think you understand the amount of trouble you’re in for this whole going to the cops thing.”

Harry whimpers pushing at his chest. “I’m not in any trouble I can’t be reprimanded for this.”

Louis growls and presses her against the tiled wall, pinning her there with his hips. “Trust me, baby girl. I’m going to fuck you so hard right here.”

Harry opens her mouth to scream trying to pound at his chest. “Leave me alone!”

Louis covers her mouth while he slips a hand down the top of her skirt and past the waistband of her underwear.

Harry squirms, tears collecting in her eyes. She’s begging him to stop, to leave her alone.

Louis pushes the cloth down and rucks up her skirt. “You missed being filled with our cocks, didn’t you?”

Harry kicks her leg getting Louis right in the shin. She wishes someone could hear her, hear them.

He growls. He removes his hand and slaps her. “None of that.” He undoes his trousers and pulls his length out before tugging on himself a few times and pushing into her.

Harry whimpers her legs shaking at the immense pain.

Louis smiles and gives her no time to adjust. He pulls most of the way out before pushing back in. He continues fucking her against the wall until he can hear a knock on the door.

"Louis? The jury is on their way back." Liam’s voice floats under the door.

Harry groans coming around Louis. She wishes she wouldn’t come.

Louis thrusts a few more times, coming deep inside her. “Thanks for the great pussy, babe.”

Harry cries curling away from him. She slaps him across the face shoving at him.

Louis shoves her to the ground before making himself presentable and leaves the bathroom to head back to the courtroom.

She picks herself up getting a wet napkin to clean her legs and sex up. After taking five minutes she walks into the courtroom.

Liam and Zayn smirk at her as she passes.

"There you are. The jury is ready to read the verdict." Her lawyer whispers as he pulls her chair out for her.

Harry sits down sinking into her seat. She can’t even make eye contact with anyone.

"All rise for the honourable Judge Walsh."

The entire court rises to their feet until the judge allows them to sit. “Has the jury reached a verdict?”

"Yes we have, your honour." A smaller man speaks papers in his hands. "We the jury find the defendants Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik not guilty."

Louis whoops as he stands to hug the boys. “Told you boys I’ve never lost a case.”

Harry breaks down into sobs collapsing against her mum.

Niall smirks hugging the others. “We’re going to get that little bitch back.”

——————

Harry kisses Nick while they’re standing on his front porch, popping her leg. “I had a great time.”

It had been her idea to have sex and its the best decision she made. She’s just happy wearing his red and white baseball t-shirt.

Nick is all smiles as he kisses her softly. “I’m so glad you trusted me to do that. I love you so much.”

"I love you more. Thanks for taking your time and not rushing it." Harry’s never been this happy to be around someone.

"Of course, babe. Do you want me to walk you home?" Nick asks softly, kissing at her jawline softly.

"No, I’ll be fine trust me." Harry gives him one last kiss walking off.

"Call me when you get home!" Nick yells before heading back inside.

"I will!" She heads down the sidewalk a flush to her cheeks.

A cop bumps into her. “Oh sorry. Didn’t see you there, doll.”

"It’s alright." Harry murmurs eyeing the ground. She flushes from embarrassment, but doesn’t look up.

"Where are you headed, love? Can I give you a ride home?" The officer asks.

"I guess." Harry nods following after him. She gets into the passenger seat buckling her seatbelt.

The cop get in and starts to drive. He takes his hat off and smiles over at her. “Hey, baby girl.”

Louis pops of in the back seat. “Did you miss us?”

Harry reaches for the door handle fear flooding through her.

"Really filled out in two years." Niall leans forward squeezing her right breast.

Zayn runs his fingers through her curls. “Still so pretty, baby girl.”

"Let me out pull the car over!" Harry’s trembling slapping Niall and Zayn’s hands away.

Louis laughs. “Sorry, babe. Not this time. We’re going have our fun and then sell you. That way we won’t have to untie you- even when you have a costumer.”

Harry’s crying all over again. “No, please, no!”

Niall kisses her shoulder. “It’ll be to a good friend.”

Liam smiles. “I think you’ll like him, babe. He’s new to the sex slave business, but he’s got only the best. Bitches who know how to spread their legs and take it if they want it or not.”

Louis reaches forward and pets her thigh. “It’ll be just like old times. Haven’t had a pussy as sweet as yours since the courtroom.”

Harry slaps his hand away ready to run the minute the car stops.

"Our friend will really love you. He’ll love how pale you are, easy to bruise." Liam says as he digs his blunt nails into the meat of her thigh.

Harry slaps Liam as they pull up. She immediately jumps out running to the warehouse. Maybe they had some kind of phone she could reach and the police would catch them in the act.

Nick is there and turns around expecting to see his four best men and a new girl. “Harry?”

"Nick? Oh my god, Nick. Please you need to help me!" Harry runs right into his arms burying her face into his chest.

Louis opens the door and stops short when he sees them. “Nick…”

Harry freezes looking up at him. “Wait, you know them? You fucking know them!”

Nick licks at his lips. “Why’s Harry here? I wanted a new girl. You trying to sell me my own girlfriend?”


End file.
